


【卜洋卜】Bloom

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129
Summary: 双 O预警，泥塑预警，姐妹磨逼预警，超级OOC预警，我是畜生，我先滑跪，不上升真人，求求了





	【卜洋卜】Bloom

Katto刚进学校时，就听过Kwin学长的大名。北服的模特专业一向是只招A的，上一届破天荒来了个Omega。旁人听了肯定要大言不惭地评判一番，等看到那个Omega的照片就乖乖闭嘴了，脑子里活络的心思全转到了下半身。Katto近距离见过那学长一回，惊为天人，机械设备记录下来的影像显示不出本人慵懒美艳的十分之一，周身流转的挑逗欲气烘得他头脑发懵。Kwin抬头看着面前192的Omega学弟，嫩红舌尖轻滑过唇瓣，微挑眼角里夹带着春末花谢的靡靡多情，他踮踮脚，故意蹭过Katto的下身，往那已经红透的耳朵里热热地吹气。

作为这一届模特专业唯一的O，Katto和Kwin同住一间宿舍是再理所当然不过。两个凭一根手指就能撩得alpha，beta，甚至Omega情动不已的美人儿整日形影不离，他们所在的DNA楼406成了校园里所有人向往的流淌奶与蜜的极乐天堂。多少人想方设法与宿管斗智斗勇，期望从406门口溜达过去能一窥倩影。  
Katto知道，Kwin整日与不同的男人厮混，但他一次也没有见过宿舍里出现陌生人。经常是半夜被开门声惊醒，Kwin带着做爱后的餍足气息归来，看见被吵醒的Katto在黑夜里与他对视，又肉又翘的嘴唇被黑夜抚摸，他会揽住学弟结实的后颈，给Katto一个混合烟草与情欲滋味的长吻，在黑暗中吮吸那湿软的口腔，任由唾液滑过下颌。

一天下午，Katto照常回到宿舍。四楼只有他和Kwin在住，整层楼只有他俩，在三楼通往四楼的楼梯甚至有扇小铁门，要是学校不这么做，这对娇娇软软的Omega估计就没有几天安生日子过，用下半身思考的alpha也不是做不出强奸这种事。往常四楼都静得吓人，今天不一样，在铁门附近他就嗅到了哥哥那席卷一切感官的，仿佛化开钢板的甜蜜信息素。他一步步走向406，细微的呻吟痒痒地钻进他耳朵。宿舍的门锁着，Katto轻轻开了锁，从门缝里凝视着Kwin被人按在铁架床上狠狠操干。Kwin细白长直的腿渗了汗，随着alpha的冲撞在空气中一摆一摆，粉红的脚趾难耐的张开又收回。他看见Katto黑亮的眼神舔舐着自己，Kwin的嘴角浮出一个又俏又媚的笑容，叫的更加放浪，连身下小穴被快速捣弄发出的咕唧水声都不比他的叫床煽情。愚蠢的alpha以为是自己肏他肏的舒服了，愈发卖力地挺动下身。Kwin伸出酥软的手臂环上alpha的臂膀，眼角湿红，眼波潋滟，眼底一汪春水晃晃地摇，看得Katto口干舌燥。然后他伸手将门虚掩上，走开了。  
等他再回来，宿舍里只有Kwin一个人坐在床上，窗户紧锁，宿舍里的信息素浓到能滴下来，稠稠的包裹住Katto。Kwin点了根烟，一手撑床，一手拈烟，深吸一口后抬头任烟气在口鼻间消散，眼珠子却一直黏在Katto身上。白色气体流连过凸起的喉结与锁骨，模糊了白润肌肤上斑驳的吻痕。192的小Omega哪里见过这样艳情的场景，加上那股子信息素带着性爱的腥膻直冲鼻腔，Katto觉得自己腹部深处猛然下坠发热，一股滑腻沾湿了内裤。Kwin感受到带点奶香的信息素，冲他笑得轻佻而了然。188的学长长腿一伸，将不知所措的小Omega勾进自己怀里，一口烟吹进那张如花瓣初绽的肉嘟嘟的嘴，用低哑带笑的嗓音宣读塞壬的蛊惑：“哥哥帮你开苞，嗯？”

当Kwin的肉刃挤入他热切开合的肉穴时，Katto爽得哼出声来，随后又被Kwin缠着去舔他的嘴，将带点哭腔的低喘密密地吻下去。Kwin摆动着细腰，温柔又急促地将情欲波浪推向Katto，他的手掐着被他开苞的学弟带着软肉的大腿，在那泥泞不堪的高热内壁里左突右撞。他有点失控了，他操人时一向克制，可是面前的这个小处女颤颤地呜咽着，胸前肉珠泛着晶莹的水光，汗津津的腿欲盖弥彰地蹭他的背。一滴汗随着他的冲撞跌进小Omega浓丽的眉目间，那双眼迷蒙又享受，混合着羔羊的无辜与荡妇的风骚，内里绵密的肉壁无师自通地贴上怒张的茎体，讨好的吮吸着。Kwin觉得自己的水流得比被alpha操时还要多，他能清楚地感受到那股液体从自己的穴口泌出，爬过会阴，又被阴茎送进那个正在被肉棒抽送的靡红小穴，和Katto流出的情液一起，在红肿穴口拍成白沫。Katto攀上Kwin优越的宽肩，拼命咽下酥酥软软的呻吟，断断续续地求：“哥哥…快一点…啊….快一点….！”Kwin皱着眉，更加用力地撞着那个不知满足的温柔窟。在他将浓稠的白精射入烂熟的小穴时，Katto的手指触碰到他不断冒水又无所安慰的肛口，细致地在周围按压，Kwin闷哼一声，充满发红欲念的眼角流下一滴泪来。那个不久前承受过alpha粗暴操弄的小口吐出一大股淫水，Katto也达到了高潮。两个Omega湿漉漉地躺在一起，手牵着手，腿抵着腿，在被各种液体浸透床单上交换满含柔情的吻。

如果说之前，Kwin那熟透又无遮的昳丽风情似乎是来者不拒，那么在Katto被Kwin开苞后，俩人几乎要溢出的欲望气息呈几何倍数增长。两个腿长貌美的娇艳Omega成双成对，举手投足都有情欲流转。两朵痴痴缠缠生在一起的花，任谁碰了那满溢欲滴的色气都要心痒痒。醇厚到几乎带着酒意的果木香与稍有奶气的辛辣薄荷混在一起，三米之外就能让人硬的发疼。有许多场大大小小的秀，Kwin在前面轻轻踩着模特步，成熟糜烂，艳光四射，Katto跟在后边，带着青涩欲褪的新鲜甜蜜。只要他俩一出现，再正经的秀场一瞬间都要被粘稠的欲念填满，没办法，那两具诱惑铸就的身体谁愿放过。若不是秀场禁止喝彩，下流的口哨声估计能把屋顶掀破。

若是有秀只请姐妹花其中的一个，那大概是请不到的，两人一起出现带来的双重色香才够刺激。有一次Kwin在前边摆着腰肢款款地走，厚实嘴唇涂得鲜红，唇角并不上扬，但是被茜色眼影熏染的狭长双眼柔情脉脉，配上两条骨肉匀称的长腿和若隐若现的细腰，直叫人想入非非。定点之后他向回走，正好后边接他的是Katto。这个学弟不笑时怪严肃的，但在床上被情欲浸染的脸好看的紧。在Kwin与Katto错身而过的时候，Katto抬起手，如风掠湖一般抹了Kwin红如樱桃的唇瓣，然后用沾了口红的指尖摩挲自己的唇，将那片艳色留在自己身边。Kwin停了一会儿，转头给T台正对面的相机一个俏丽的wink，被手指揉过的唇瓣似乎更加肉感了，薄红漫出唇线边缘，像是被亲吻后的肿胀。Katto提起一个浅浅的，得意的笑容，像是被精心呵护的幼嫩花苞在雨露滋养后终于肯大敞怀抱，徐徐放出浪荡的香气，允许他人的采撷。  
这一场，他俩名声大噪。

他们经常在秀后寻一间隐秘的休息室，急切地抱住对方厮磨亲吻。Kwin会分开圆润饱满的臀瓣，露出早已湿透的后穴，贪婪地吞吃Katto硬挺挺的阴茎，同时用如玉的手指去捣弄学弟日渐懂得取悦肉棒的穴口。Katto叼着Kwin发热腺体的一小块皮肤，用舌头反复挤压舔弄，直接逼出骑在他身上水流不止的人的哑哑呻吟。有时其他的模特也会来加入他们，只要俩人递一个艾艾的眼神，就与许多alpha和beta争着爬上他们的床。即使是俩人分别被人操弄着，腰软得支不起来，只能一边哭喘着一边攀住最近的肢体，也要伸出骨节分明的手，去寻另一人的指尖，然后十指相扣。被男人弄得狠了，哪怕是在兴头上，便也毫不留情地踹开，爬去对方身边索要一个缠软湿漉的吻。两条水光淋漓的粉嫩小舌相互逗弄玩耍，斜飞凤目与微微下垂的圆眼黏黏糊糊地胶着在一起，这对姐妹花发出的低小喘息仿佛是专属于两人的信息交流，婉转悦耳，春意盎然。其他人看到这样两具靡浪的白腻身子抵在一起抚慰厮磨，哪里肯放过，抓着不盈一握的脚踝把人拖回身下操干，引起新一轮的浪叫。

在群A聚集的模特行业里突然来了两个又软又浪能掐出水的Omega，难免会有人动花钱爽一爽的歪心思。Kwin有傲气是出了名的，挑挑拣拣，最后递过来的邀约十有八九会被推掉。不过美人耍小性子，吊人胃口只会让人更加心痒。也有人单喜欢Katto那款，不笑冷艳，笑起来甜香四溢，拐着弯单独递约，也都被Kwin挡掉了。除了这一次，上流社会最淫乱腐烂的秘密聚会，他们不过是两个又美又爱玩的模特，参加的主子单拎出来任何一个他们都惹不起，何况是这样大佬云集的性爱盛宴。  
撺掇这局的主人似乎对兔女郎情有独钟。黑亮的皮革紧紧穿过臀缝紧紧包覆着腰部与一小片臀部，细细的绑带刻意擦过乳头，磨得两粒肉珠红红肿肿，脖子上还带着雪白的假领，系着蝴蝶结。黑色网袜贴着线条惑人的腿，一双黑色高跟让俩人平添一股风尘气。Kwin看着Katto头上支棱起两道兔耳，忍不住去揪，却被Katto打了下屁股，扯了扯身后的那团兔尾。他也不恼，凑上去讨了个吻，小腿颇有意图的去蹭Katto的腿。就这么动两下，Kwin就觉得下边被勒得太紧，敏感的穴口忍不住吐出一点清液，润得他腿根一片潮湿。Katto看他夹着腿，伸手去弄Kwin藏在皮革下的微硬的阴茎，俩人下身紧贴，缓慢地挤压着，以求得到一点点隔靴搔痒的慰藉。这一下两人都眼角发红，到真像一对欲求不满的小兔子了。  
聚会开始，两人端着托盘穿梭在人群之间，一路上被揩了不少油，下流的揉捏也只能换来他们软软的闷哼，和逐渐释放出的魅人香气。时间未到，不能随意带人离场，也不能在宴会上太过放肆。Katto和Kwin走走停停，被周边显露出来的情欲气息裹得头脑昏沉。两双长腿走得拖拖踏踏，落在旁人眼里，恨不得上去从脚踝舔到大腿。两人交换一个眼神，默契地借口添酒走向厨房。谁知半路被人捂住口鼻，身娇体软的Omega挣扎了两下，便昏了过去。

Katto醒来，发现自己躺在一张柔软无比的床上，身边的Kwin还未睁开眼。他便去吻那纤长的睫毛，多情的眼尾，肉感的唇瓣，挺直的鼻梁，又向下去舔弄两颗有些破皮的肉珠。Kwin嘤咛一身，悠悠转醒，眼底晃着春水，后穴已经不自觉的湿了。他伸手去解Katto身后的绑带，将那两瓣绵软丰盈的臀瓣从皮革里剥离出来，包在手里揉搓。晶亮体液已经沾湿了Kwin的指尖，他涨红着脸，将自己翕动的肉穴贴近Katto的，滑腻高热的触感让两人都颤抖不已，些许粘液牵连着两个开合靡红的小穴。Katto抓着Kwin的手，带着他将两根硬硬的肉柱环在手里，上下缓慢撸动。这对美丽的Omega下身贴在一起摩擦律动着，一边不停地吻遍对方的面庞与脖颈。汗湿的发缠在一起，粘稠的水声在空旷的房间里格外清晰。

“看看这对小荡妇，倒先自己玩儿起来了。”  
闻言，Katto和Kwin都堪堪抬头，向门口瞥去。一个戴着眼镜，西装革履，花臂半露的男人和一个面庞精致，眼神清亮的少年站在那儿，好整以暇地看着这出香艳场景。  
岳明辉今天本来带着超儿出来见见世面的，正好碰上了这对姐妹花在席上撅着兔尾走来走去。他见超儿盯着那个宽肩细腰的小模特儿移不开眼，手一挥，叫人中途把人带来了。岳明辉想先尝一尝那个带点奶气的Omega的滋味，那滚圆的臀撩的他心痒难耐。眼看那对姐妹花依旧缠缠绵绵，没有理会他俩的意思，岳老板给身边的小少爷一个示意的眼神，两人分别搂上自己中意的小模特儿。被分开的两个Omega也没有不满的意思，反而哼哼唧唧地喘着，和新加入的男人撒起娇来。  
即使是被操到双眼迷蒙，浑身没有一点力气，Katto和Kwin也要抓住对方的手，交换一个甜美，湿腻，满含柔情的吻。


End file.
